If You Only Knew
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Follow up to: Uncontrollable and Love in the Shadows: Jamie never liked to talk about her past, whether she was dead or alive. When a few members of ARK are murdered, Vince automatically suspects something supernatural. This brings up a whole new adventure when Jamie finds out that the murderers were the group of vampires that sired her. Now Jamie must protect what is hers. Vinwell
1. X Marks The Spot

**Lookie lookie what I pulled out of a hat! It's a vampire bunny! See its fangs? **

**Anyways, this is the sequel to the fics in the Uncontrollable 'verse: Uncontrollable and Love in the Shadows. A book in the Sookie Stackhouse series actually inspired this fic. **

**I do not own The Cape. Here's the first chapter.**

_**If You Only Knew- Chapter One: X Marks the Spot**_

Palm City's security business ARK was the best out there, according to the citizens. The employees were welcome—especially the head himself, Peter Fleming. Everyone was treated like a great big family there, which was another thing that the citizens loved so much. When a tragedy such as murder struck and it involved one of them, it was never easy for ARK, or its other crew members.

_*Flashback*_

_ Eleanor Roberts was one of newer members in the family. Despite this, she still fit in rather well. Peter Fleming was rather fond of her fast typing capabilities and her friendly phone voice. The boys did all the heavy lifting, sure, but she had the brain power that made the heavy lifting possible. Needless to say, she was an asset to ARK Corporation and everyone in Palm City knew that. _

_When the newbie began walking to her car one night, though, she had the oddest sense that someone was either following her at a distance, or was watching her from a distance. It gave her the creeps, to say the least, but she kept walking. _

_However, as her steps grew quicker and louder, she heard another set of feet following her as quickly and loudly as her own. She barely even got to reach for the pocket knife in her purse before she was snatched from behind and smashed up against the wall, where she was drained completely by at least five different sets of fangs. _

_No one wanted to believe that vampires existed in Palm City. The truth was, though, they were very real and they wanted to be known for what they can and will do. _

_*End Flashback*_

Vince Faraday, despite living with a vampire, still tried to live a human life. He still held his job with the PCPD. And, really, he did just fine with the whole thing. Sure, there were times that he had to call in sick so he could let his wounds heal, but his girlfriend had no problem with forging a doctor's signature and could easily do so, given her computer skills. He didn't have to take too long out of work, anyway. Since Vince was Jamie's consort, the vampire blood that he had been exposed to did wonders with making the puncture wounds and scratches disappear within a day. Most of the time the wounds that were the most noticeable, were made when he _had _the time for them to heal.

When he got the call to investigate Roberts' untimely murder, luckily what hadn't healed over from his and his girlfriend's recent... _endeavor _was easily hidden under his clothes. And while Jamie wasn't very happy to get interrupted by her human's work yet _again_, she knew that there wasn't much else that she could do.

The vampire whined just a little bit as the cop hung up with his partner at the PCPD. She hated it when he had to be taken away from her, especially when she wanted to cuddle and nibble on his shoulder…

"I'm sorry about this, baby," Vince melded his lips with the brunette's a few more times, which only made it even harder to say goodbye. "But you know how work is. When I gotta go, I gotta go."

"I know," Jamie sighed, despite how useless it was. "Will you be home later?"

"Depending on how much we can do today," the human kissed his girlfriend's temple as he sat up in their bed. "This isn't like CSI where everything is done in the time-slot that the show runs for."

"Will you wake me up if I'm asleep when you get home?" the newborn vampire asked, a pout playing at her lips.

Vince pecked at the pouty lips in front of him, grinning against them rather goofily. "I promise. Unless you look so peaceful that I think that you'll bite me if I try to wake you up…"

"What? I thought you liked it when I bite you?" Jamie teased with a little smirk.

"Oh I do. But you might not let me go if I try to wake you up," the cop chuckled heartily, to which he gave his girlfriend a rather lengthy kiss.

"Then I'll just stay up and wait for you. Sound good?" the brunette smiled back at her human.

"Sounds great. I love you," Vince whispered down at her before reluctantly leaving her side.

o—o—o

Vince arrived at the crime scene about ten minutes later, still wishing that he was back at home, in bed with his lovely girlfriend. He headed over to the other on-call cops as they looked for evidence around the corpse. What they all noticed was how clean the body was—as far as blood left behind goes. The only telltale signs left of a murder was puncture wounds on both sides of her neck; each wound overlapped another one, forming an X on her neck.

"It looks like she was bitten by something. But… whatever did it _meant_ for it to form like that. No animal could make the bite marks that clean," Chief Ross began, shaking his head as he and the other cops studied the scene with a grave expression.

The blue-eyed cop didn't even need to look at the puncture wounds for more than five seconds before he knew what she died from. Those were definitely vampire fang impressions. He knew that his girlfriend couldn't have done it; he was with her during the time that Miss Roberts was murdered. But Vince could have sworn that she was the only vamp in Palm City. Or at least that was what Jamie told him… Had she lied to him about that? He could only hope that she didn't know about the other vampires…

"I think I got an idea of what happened here. But, for this to work, I need a pretty small team. For now, I'm just going to get information. I'll call if I find anything that could put a break in the case," Vince added, taking one quick look back at the body.

The other cops exchanged confused glances, but didn't deny his request. He knew that they would be there when he needed back-up, no matter what.

Though, how they were going to catch a group of vampires was beyond Vince. There were still many mysteries about vampires. Did they even carry fingerprints? And, even if they did, the records would show that they were indeed dead. There was no way possible to pin a murder against a member of the undead, especially one as witty as a vampire. But, of course, no one in Palm City believed that vampires co-existed with them, so they wouldn't believe the PCPD anyway if they claimed that their suspects were vampires.

As the curly blonde cop plopped down in the driver's seat of his car once again, he was clearly stumped on what to do. It would have helped if he had the others, but there was no way in hell that they would believe him.

Vince started his truck up, thinking to himself that the best bet was to go home and talk to Jamie about it. If these _were _vampires that he was dealing with, who was better to talk to than his own undead girlfriend?

o—o—o

The brunette vampire in question was in the midst of being a human girl for once and painting her nails dark red. She was rather fond of the color, and not just because it reminded her of blood. When her boyfriend came into the room, she didn't even bother looking up. He was a little worried that that meant she was pissed off at him for some reason, but he decided to plop down into bed next to her anyways.

"You're home early," she began with a tiny little smile. Not that she was going to complain about it.

"Yeah," Vince brought her chin into the palm of his hand and pulled her a little closer to kiss her. "Painting your nails, huh?" he asked, chuckling heartily as she wiggled her newly polished fingers at him.

"I was bored waiting for you to come back home. Nothing's worth watching on TV, I finished reading, and I couldn't think of anything to get into on the computer," Jamie slumped her shoulders and sighed uselessly again.

"Well now I'm home," the blue-eyed cop wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and gave her another few kisses. "And I've gotta talk to you about something."

The vampire gave her human another one of those looks. "You know, the last time that you said that was when you told me that you loved me for the first time. Now I'm a little worried about what you've gotta say now."

"There's been a murder. One of your father's employees, actually. But… Jamie, the strangest thing was that her neck was covered with vampire bites. And she was passed around too. One set of fangs was overlapping the next in the form of an x," Vince stroked a thumb across the brunette's arm, his eyes meeting with hers as he explained this to her.

Jamie's eyes grew wider at that moment; clearly she knew who he was talking about. "Vince, those vampires are bad news. I've never met them, but I know other vampires that have."

"Great. How am I gonna tell the other cops that we've got a couple vampires on the loose?" her boyfriend let out a rough sigh. "You know that they're not going to believe me."

"There's no need in telling them, anyways. A vampire can't get caught for a murder; no fingerprints, a death certificate? You'll look like you're insane or covering up for somebody," the vampire cringed at the thought of those vampires. She had lied to Vince about not knowing them; she was sired by one of the five vamps and they tried to teach her all the wrong things. If they found out that her boyfriend knew too much… well, Jamie didn't want to find out what would happen then. They would already flip out with her being in love with a _human_. Especially since she had no intention of turning him…

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Lead the other cops to someone innocent?" Vince asked, not liking the fear that he saw in his girlfriend's eyes.

"I don't know, Vince. I'm not the cop here. All I know is that those vampires are _not_ to be messed with. And if they think that we even suspect them, all hell will break loose," Jamie began worriedly. She let a smile cross her lips as her boyfriend slid his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers rather tightly. For a moment, she was actually able to calm down because of it.

What they were about to deal with wouldn't be easy in the very least. In fact, you might say that it would change them forever.

**Alright, so there's the end of the first chapter. What do we think? Good, bad? You know how to let me know.**


	2. That Gumshoe Thing

**Are we ready for a new chapter? The heat turns up in the kitchen as we learn a bit more about Jamie's back story. **

**Thanks: XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica for their reviews last chapter. You both are awesome and deserve a cookie in a shape of your favorite character. **

**I own nothing. **

_**If You Only Knew- Chapter Two: That Gumshoe Thing**_

There were days that Jamie just wanted to smack some sense into her blockhead of a boyfriend. Unfortunately, those days seemed to come more and more frequently now. It wasn't even a week into the investigation, and he was already in deep water. Vince was trying to find a way to learn more about these vampires. While Jamie still didn't think that he'd be able to pin them for the murders, the _darling_ of a cop decided that he was going to try anyway.

The brunette vampire was growing rather nervous about it. The more that her boyfriend snooped, the closer he got to finding out that she had lied to him. And, just the same, this investigation could get him killed.

Jamie had a vivid memory of when she was turned into a vampire. She was lonely after running away from home, and everything seemed perfect when she found a new family within the undead. They weren't abusive to her, but they _did_ try to convince her that humans were useless in every way, other than for a blood bank.

She could hear them mocking her now. She was in _love_ with a human. And, if they had their way, Vince would be turned into a vampire. The brunette was their little sister. If she wanted to keep him, it would have to be under their terms. Of course, if they got to Vince before she had the chance to explain herself…

What she told her boyfriend was true, though. Those vampires were _bad_ news and she didn't want anything else to do with them. If Jamie could help it, she would be trying her damndest to keep her human from finding anything else out.

o—o—o

Vince usually never minded when his girlfriend tried to distract him from work. Most times it was refreshing to focus on something more calming than figuring out who killed who. But today, the blue-eyed cop was focused more on his work than the fact that his girlfriend was _trying_ to distract him.

He was sitting on the bed that he shared with his vampire lover, who was currently _desperately _trying to distract him. She tried nibbling on his neck, she tried slipping her hands under his shirt… it just had no effect whatsoever. Vince was engrossed in his work and was getting rather irritated that she wouldn't help him.

"Baby, you said that you'd help me with the case. And… right now, I kinda need your computer expertise," the curly haired cop stared over at the brunette, who was giving him pitiful kitty eyes.

"I just wanna spend time with you right now," Jamie began as she placed her chin on his shoulder, "not your job."

Vince let out a hefty sigh and scooped his girlfriend up, cradling her against his chest. "We can spend time together right now. I just _really_ need help with this case, and you're the only one crazy enough to believe me."

"Gee thanks," the brunette vampire sneered, which prompted her boyfriend to give her a lengthy kiss.

"You know what I mean, sweetheart. You're the only one who _wants_ to believe that vampires exist," he added as their lips parted.

"Yeah, that's because I _am_ a vampire if you've so suddenly forgotten," Jamie smirked just a little, grazing her fangs across his neck teasingly.

"How could I forget something as sexy as you?" Vince grinned, slowly getting distracted.

The vampire started a kiss with her boyfriend again, which this time was reciprocated with even _more_ enthusiasm. She was finally distracting him. Now if only he could _stay_ distracted. As she brought him down, still continuing their kiss, Vince started thinking of how good it felt to be kissing his girlfriend, rather than worrying over the case. However, that really didn't last for long.

Jamie slid her hands underneath her human's shirt and worked her hands up his chest as she slowly peeled off his shirt. By the time it hit the floor, Vince had killed the moment.

"Who told you about those vampires, anyway?" he had asked, his eyes glazed over just a bit. Even though he would have _loved_ to continue their love-making session, there was still a family out there that might never get the closure that they deserved. Vince would do whatever he could to make sure that they got some sort of closure.

The brunette let out a rough sigh and rolled off of her human. "No one. I did some snooping, okay?"

"Then help me snoop. I need to do this for the victim's family, if anyone else. If I was murdered, wouldn't you want to know who killed me?" Vince asked, spooning against her back.

"Vince, if someone had killed you, the cops wouldn't find out before I killed _them_," Jamie turned around to face her boyfriend, their noses touching at their close proximity.

"That's a comforting thought," the blue-eyed cop chuckled heartily and pecked at his girlfriend's lips. "But, really, I want to do this."

"If I let you snoop, it could get you hurt. Do you know what that would do to me if I was the reason that you were killed?" the vampire bored her eyes into the human's, hoping that their intensity would speak for _something_.

"Is there something about them that you're not telling me?" Vince asked. He could see the intensity hidden in her eyes, but they didn't quite speak what she wanted them to.

Jamie hated the fact that she had to lie to her boyfriend. But those vampires were unreasonably hard to find, and they liked being that way. She was the one who helped them be so stealthy in the first place. She taught them how to erase their steps—technologically speaking—and they taught her all they knew about erasing human memory. Both came in handy; however, if they somehow got sloppy, she knew exactly how to trace them. And Vince_ knew_ that she knew how. It was all a big friggen' mess and it annoyed the hell out of this vamp.

"Jamie?" her human tried again, but this time there was a hint of concern in his voice. She started to flinch away little by little, which caused him to pull her closer and stare down at her intently. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't want you getting hurt, Vince. If you know too much, they'll come after you," the brunette began, her voice crackling in distress. Five one-hundred something year old vampires against one newborn vampire did _not_ work out well in her mind. There was no way that she'd be able to protect him against all of them.

Vince gave his girlfriend another few quick kisses, drawing the last one out a little longer. "I love that you're worried about me, you know. But I think I can handle my own."

"Against five one-hundred-year-old vampires? Baby, maybe I do need to schedule you for a CT scan," Jamie gave him one of her looks. "Are you out of your _mind_?!"

"Aunt Shannon always did accuse my mother of dropping me on my head as a baby…" the human began, his brows furrowing together as that processed in his mind, "huh. I dunno."

The vampire rolled her eyes at that. "You know, some days I really worry about you."

Vince brought his arms around his girlfriend and held her to him tightly. "Jamie, I really need your help. I promise that I'll be okay."

"But _I _can't promise that you'll be okay, Vince! And… if something ever happened to you on my watch, I don't even know what I'd do with myself," Jamie's voice began crackling again. At this point, she refused to look into her boyfriend's eyes. How the hell was it even possible that she felt these emotions when she was _dead_? She laughed to herself as the whole "soul" subject crossed her mind. Did vampires actually have souls? And if they all did, what separated the remorseful vamps from the blood thirsty ones?

The blue-eyed cop melded his lips with his vampire's cooler ones, hoping that their contact could mean something. "That's what being a cop is all about, baby. Taking chances to protect those around you."

"They will _slaughter_ you in cold blood and not think another damn thing about it! Vampires that are in groups like that normally deem themselves family members. You go snooping and it's like putting a big, fat target on your back. Everyone has a job to keep the family safe and they are _all_ on the lookout for anyone that wants to put a rift in between them. If I let you snoop, you'll be dead before I have the chance to defend you," the brunette finally got the courage to meet with her human's eyes as she spoke to him.

Vince stared down at his girlfriend and muttered to her, "You sound like you're coming from experience."

Jamie smacked her forehead. What the hell else was she supposed to do? "Alright… I might have met them once or twice. But you just _don't_ want to deal with them."

The curly blonde may have been dense in some areas, but he knew when his girlfriend was holding back from telling him something. He'd let this go for now, but eventually she'd have to come clean. Your past always seemed to come back to haunt you.

"I'll help you, Vince Faraday, but you have to _promise_ me that you'll take precautions whenever you're alone. Since we're linked by your blood, I'll know if you're in distress. In the off-chance that I can't be there, you need to be prepared. Got me?" The brunette spoke rather harshly, but only because her boyfriend was so damn hardheaded. She still loved him, though… And that meant that she'd do whatever it took to keep him safe.

"You got it, babe," Vince grinned just a little, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "This is why you're the brains of the operation."

Jamie sighed and smiled back at him. "Yeah, yeah, now let me see the computer."

The cop handed over his laptop and watched as his girlfriend went to work at a rapid speed. It kind of worried him that she knew _exactly_ where to go. He often wondered what life was like for her before they got together. And, right now, he figured that it was right under his nose.

**And there goes the second chapter. What did we think? Will there be trouble in paradise for Jamie and Vince here in a bit? You know how to let me know. **


	3. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Greetings gentle readers! Nothing to report this time around, so lemme just cut to the chase. I own nothing. And, as always, I appreciated the reviews from last chapter.**

_**If You Only Knew- Chapter Three: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**_

Vince enjoyed the rare times that he had to spend with his undead girlfriend, without having to think of any cases. While he knew that he should have been investigating, Jamie had finally convinced him to take some time for himself. The other cops at the PCPD were under the impression that there were some wild animals loose, seeing how the puncture wounds didn't match any human dental records. Vince hated lying to his fellow policemen, but what could he do? The only reason why he was still investigating the vampires, much to his girlfriend's annoyance, no doubt, was because he wasn't giving up the chance that he might be able to pin this against them yet. But, in case that plan fell through, at least the other officers had some sort of an answer for the family.

They had given the blue-eyed cop the day off on request, much to Jamie's relief. He promised her that he would take the next day off seriously and spend it with her. And Vince meant every word of it.

The brunette vampire was practically jumping for joy when she heard about the day off. She actually had her man back. Don't get her wrong, though, the cop side of him was rather sexy. But she just missed her Vince. She missed the guy that held her close and didn't think twice about staying in bed with her all day. It just came naturally.

Jamie woke up that morning with a pair of strong arms around her, gently pressing her to his chest. She groaned a bit at the stickiness on his skin; that was the one thing that she hated about having sex with a human, the sweat and inevitable hot, sticky skin pressing against hers. Still, though, the vampire smiled to herself, it was well worth it.

Vince looked down at his girlfriend and caught his lips with hers. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Mmm. You sure about that?" Jamie asked, eyeing the puncture wounds on his neck. Her boyfriend made a disapproving noise as he noticed that her voice was laced in concern.

The cop tightened his grip around his vampire and gave her a lengthy kiss, almost to prove a point. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm okay with this? Besides, it's too much fun to stop now." He grinned down at her rather boyishly.

"I just don't want you thinking that you're _just_ my blood bank," the brunette smiled up at her human, rubbing his arm thoroughly. "You're my everything, you know. You're my boyfriend, my lover, my consort, okay and _yes_ you're the source of my blood, but still…"

"Baby, you're thinking into it way too much, okay? I don't mind being your blood bank. You're _my_ everything too. And if that's what I gotta do to make you happy, I'll do it in a heartbeat." Vince chuckled as his girlfriend nuzzled his neck in response.

"Okay," she pouted a bit, continuing to nuzzle his neck, "if you say so."

The human gave his undead girlfriend a few quick kisses, murmuring into her lips as he did so, "I love you. Even when you're over thinking stuff too much. It's… kinda adorable."

Jamie picked her head up and gave him a mocked-shock look. "Well, I'm glad that my worrying about your well being is _adorable_, my dear."

"It's adorable because you don't need to worry about me," Vince grinned down at her, earning a tiny smile in return. He just _had_ to say it like that. The brunette couldn't very well respond in so many words because she was being bombarded by thoughts of all of the reasons why she _did_ have to worry about him.

She still had no idea if her "family" would be looking for her or not. Her sire could easily pick her out from a crowd; it was a wonder how she hadn't found Jamie yet. Of course, she may have not been looking that hard. Maybe she didn't look at all. When they separated, it was on a mutual agreement. The computer savvy vampire hadn't agreed with their lifestyle and she simply had refused to live it anymore. They let her go, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't go over well if they ran into each other a second time. Especially if they found out that she was in love with a _human. _

"Jamie?" Vince called to her gently, bringing her back to him. Their eyes met and he could tell that something wasn't right, almost instantly. "What's wrong? Was it something that I said?"

"No honey, I was just thinking is all," the brunette answered coolly, smiling back at him gently.

"About what?" the cop asked, taking a hand back to fold a strand of hair behind his vampire's ear.

"About how I'll never let you get hurt on my watch," Jamie leaned into his hand, which caused him to cup her face in his palm. "You're my human. If anyone hurts you, it's gonna be me and it definitely won't be intentional, if you get what I mean," she smirked up at him, big brown eyes glistening back at him.

"Yes ma'am," Vince gave her another one of his boyish grins before leaning down to capture their lips together again. "You can hurt me all you want, if that's how it's gonna be."

The brunette whacked his chest and drew out a sigh. "Men, yeesh. What to do with them?"

"Love them?" the curly blonde pouted quite pitifully.

"Mmm. I don't think that's all we do with them," Jamie smirked and practically threw herself at her boyfriend, crawling on top of him quite suggestively.

"Maybe you can show me all you do with them, I seem to have forgotten all the possibilities," Vince began, going slightly cross-eyed as he held onto the hips in front of him as his vampire dropped feather-light kisses all along his neck and jaw-line.

"I'll show you _everything_," the brunette purred, making her human shiver as her sultry voice registered.

As their lips melded together, the police officer let his undead girlfriend pull him down for more leeway. The next few hours wouldn't be wasted, _that_ was for sure.

Days off were _amazing_, Vince thought to himself.

o—o—o

Vince and Jamie considered The Bottoms to be a second home for them, seeing how they went there time and time again, just reminiscing about the first time that they met over at the bar. Normally, they went in for a few drinks and then went out back to _reenact _their first make-out session. It was fun for the couple; everyone knew what they were doing, but they never said a word, they just gave those two their privacy. Leyla, the head bartender and Vince's high school friend, probably had something to do with it.

Though, tonight, when they stopped by, nothing worked out according to plan in the end. The vampire and her human sat down at the bar like usual and ordered a few drinks, looking for a normal night. Leyla came over to talk to them after putting in their orders, smirking to herself as she noticed the bedroom looks that Jamie and Vince were giving each other.

"Hey tootsies, what's up?" the bartender began, leaning over the counter out of boredom. It had been a slow night in the bar, which was weird for a Saturday night.

The vampire glanced up at her, sparing her boyfriend's long-term friend a smile. "Nothing much. You know, the usual," she smirked over at the police officer quite privately, "Vince had the day off today."

"Ah. I see. So it's been one of _those_ kinda days, huh?" Leyla let out a belly rumbling laugh as the couple before her just continued their private looks.

"Pretty much," Vince spoke up, breaking eye contact with his girlfriend to look over at Leyla. Though just as the bartender was about to respond, she was interrupted by a group of five people—a mixture of men and woman—all insanely beautiful, which was a little alarming.

"Can I help you guys?" Leyla met them with her usual heavily made-up eyes. They consisted of three men and two women. Both women were stunning redheads with electric blue eyes. The ladies would seem like twins, if you didn't look hard enough. As for the men, they were mostly brunettes. But their eyes were all incredibly dark, a contrast to the women's light eyes.

Jamie visibly jumped back at the sight of the five vampires that she spent most of her newborn vampire years with. Her human noticed her tense up, which prompted him to gently take her hand in his, stroking a thumb over her knuckles rhythmically.

"Well, well, well," the tallest male vampire began, concealing his fangs as he grinned at the younger vampire, "if it isn't our little sister."

Vince sent his vampire a wounded look. "Little sister? Jamie, do you know these guys?"

The computer savvy vampire pursed her lips into a thin line, refusing to say a word.

"Of course she knows us," one of the ladies piped up, immediately narrowing her eyes at the police officer, "the question is, who are you?"

Jamie let out a useless groan and turned to her boyfriend, "yes. I do know them, Vince."

Vince had a funny feeling about this; they were the only vampires in town, other than Jamie, that he knew about. So were _they_ the murderers that he had been hunting? "Can I talk to you for a minute, baby?" As she nodded, a little more than nervous, he whisked her outside to talk in private.

The atmosphere between the two of them was thick, which bothered the brunette vampire to no end. She knew that she would have to come clean eventually, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She had no idea how to tell him.

"Vince… before you go accusing me of lying to you… I'll go ahead and tell the truth, okay?" Jamie looked up at her boyfriend, who was frowning down at her. "Those are the vampires from your case. I… I didn't know how to tell you that they were the ones that taught me everything that I know about being a vampire. One of the girls sired me when I was sixteen and they brought me back to their pack. I didn't want you thinking that I was just as bad as they were…"

"And what do you think that I think of you now, Jamie? You kept that from me. And now that the truth's out… I don't even know what to think but… _why_? Why didn't you tell me?" Vince asked, his wounded eyes boring into the vampire's.

"Because I was trying to protect you from them!" Jamie raised her voice a notch, which made her take a deep breath to calm herself. "I knew that, if you knew that I was _related_ to them, you'd do something drastic without even consulting me first," she crossed her arms defiantly, not willing to lose this. She did have a point though. Her human was a blockhead like that.

"Let me protect _you_, Jamie! If you can't trust me enough to tell me these things about your past… then what are we doing, really?" The cop's eyes widened at that thought. Was he overreacting? Probably, but what else was he supposed to act like towards this revelation?

The brunette's eyes widened to twice the size of her human's. "No, please don't think like that! I wanted to share everything with you, but… I was worried that you would take it a step too far…"

Vince drew out a sigh, running a hand through his hair exasperatingly. "But you still didn't trust me enough to try."

"That's because there are five of them and only one of you. And not even _I_ can fight them off. I was worried that you'd end up getting yourself hurt," Jamie watched her human warily, tears threatening to fog up her vision. She didn't want to fight. Not here. Not anywhere.

The cop let a sad smile tug at his lips as he noticed the tears flooding in his girlfriend's eyes. He couldn't stand to see her tear up like that. "You were really worried, weren't you?"

"You have no idea," the vampire smiled a watery smile, tears finally cascading down her cheeks.

Vince snaked an arm around Jamie's shoulders and gave her a solid kiss on the mouth. Pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I love you, Jamie, so much. But we've gotta work on this trust issue thing. Even if I do overreact to things, it's just because I care so damn much about you. And I can't handle you not being able to trust me."

"I always thought that I'd be able to hide that part of my past," the brunette looked down at their feet, only to have her boyfriend tilt her chin up to meet with her eyes again. "I never knew that they were still living here, Vince."

Vince kissed his girlfriend yet again, drawing this one out for quite a few seconds. "'C'mon, I think there's something that we need to settle. After this, I sense a long bubble bath in our future."

By the time that the couple got back to the group of older vampires, they were all settled down at the bar, downing shot glasses like no tomorrow. Although, to think of why the shots had a hinge of red in them was just a little unnerving.

Jamie sat down next to one of the girls, her human obediently following suit. The older vampire had to ask about him, of course, but the computer savvy vamp knew better than to lie about that. Her family would know that she did.

"Oooh. A nummy treat! And look, he's even a cutie, too! Good job, Jamie," the redheaded vamp grinned back at the brunette, fangs extending along with the pull of her lips.

"Sarah, he's my boyfriend," Jamie began, giving the other vampire a stone cold stare.

Sarah looked oblivious, blinking repeatedly. "But he's a human." She burst into a fit of laughter, placing a maternal hand on the younger girl's knee. "Please tell me that you're not in _love_ with a human."

"I am. And I'd appreciate it if you leave him alone," the brunette added, her stare not withering by the littlest means.

The older vampire's oblivious look quickly turned into a wounded one, though it was hard to tell whether it was sincere or not. "Jamie, I'm hurt that you would think that I would try to horn in on your happiness."

"Fine. Well, I have no intention of turning him into a vampire. That will make me anything but happy," Jamie began, her forehead crinkling as her thoughts started getting the best of her. She would never wish this kind of torture on her worst enemy, let alone her lover.

"You think that now, my darling. But what happens when your boy starts getting older? Or when he gets one of those terminal illnesses? What are you going to do then? Let him die?" Sarah asked; she was now actually_ concerned_ for her creation.

The brunette vampire ran her tongue against her fangs in thought. What could she say to that? If she let him live forever, was that her being selfish? Or was that her saving him from the pain of dying for good? "I… never thought of it like that."

"We'll bring you both in and help you teach him _everything_ there is to know about being a vampire," Sarah smiled back at Jamie, though there was a dark look glistening in her eyes that told the younger vampire that that was a bad idea. They were murderers, after all.

"You killed that girl. The one that worked with my father, right?" Jamie challenged her sire in a low voice, one that Vince had to strain to hear. When the older vampire's lips quirked up into a smirk, the brunette tensed up visibly.

"What can we say? We were hungry and she was an easy catch," Sarah shrugged her shoulders, her hair sliding off of them in a swift movement.

Vince clenched a fist and hid it behind him. Dammit; why didn't he have a recorder when he needed it? But then, if he turned that piece of information in, he would be selling out his own girlfriend. Peter Fleming still had no idea where his daughter was, and if Vince turned this in to the station, Jamie's whereabouts would be found out. Not only that, but, the police wouldn't get anywhere. No records of them whatsoever. They were _dead_. The blue-eyed cop had to stifle a sigh; he was screwed.

"That's why I stayed away from you. I don't believe in killing humans for a snack. Not anymore," Jamie threw back at her sire, getting a look from her boyfriend in return.

"That's right. 'Cause you've got your own blood bank now," Sarah's lips twitched into a small smirk again, which irritated the younger vampire.

"He's so much more than that to me, Sarah. Yes, he's my source of blood, but if he didn't want me to anymore, I would stop in a heartbeat," the brunette spoke matter-of-factly, sending a small smile over to her boyfriend, who gave her one right back.

"Fine. Our offer is still open, though; we'll keep an eye on you two. If you decide to change your mind, good," the older vampire looked over at the other vamps, who were staring at Vince like he was a juicy sirloin.

Jamie held out a hand for Vince to take, which was accepted without a second thought. "Well thank you. But we really should be going."

The cop took his hand back long enough to place a tip under his glass. Once his and the brunette's hands were locked together again, they started to walk away from the bar.

"Jamie, come to the old mansion down on Sycamore. We have a… family business there at the moment and I think that you'd be interested in seeing it. Although you'd probably want to ring our necks out in the end," Sarah shrugged her shoulders again, "who knows? Just come and check it out."

Jamie nodded her head just a bit and tugged her boyfriend's hand for him to come along. She _really _didn't want to be anywhere near them.

o—o—o

"You do realize that this could be a trap, right?" Jamie asked her human. Her arms were crossed defiantly as she stared up at him. He was trying to convince her that going to this "family business" could be a way to put a break in the case. The vampire loved her human to death, but this was definitely starting to get on her nerves. He would stop at nothing, wouldn't he?

"I know. But I think that it's better to take the chance than not with this," Vince grabbed his girlfriend by the hips and pulled her closer, kissing her hair. "I think we'll be okay."

"You don't know them, Vince. And the fact that they want you to become a vampire is a little unnerving," the brunette unfolded her arms and slid them around his neck. "That's like a fate worse than death for me."

"Maybe they have a point, though. If I get sick, then what?" Vince asked, his eyes boring into hers again.

"I don't know, honey. If I let you live forever, that just seems selfish to me. Living forever isn't always what it seems to be. You see _everything_. And a lot of it is something that you don't want to see," Jamie stretched onto her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend as thoroughly as she could, "I want to be with you forever, but I love you too much to subject you to that horror," she whispered into his lips.

Vince was about to reply when his phone rang, startling them out of their proximity. He held a finger up towards her as he dug his phone out of his pocket to answer it. Jamie watched her boyfriend's face with wavering eyes, knowing deep down in her gut what that phone call was about.

And when he finally hung up and turned back to her, his eyes said it all. "There was another murder. Jamie, _please_ consider going to that mansion."

Before she could reply, his lips were on hers again, their bodies pressing dangerously close together. "Okay, okay. I'll have an answer by the time you get home."

Vince smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Vince," Jamie replied with a tiny smile. She watched her boyfriend leave the room to go get ready, not even able to move at that point.

What the hell was she going to do?

**And so the plot thickens. Again. You know what to do!**


	4. Breathe Your Breath in Me

**Hey, it's a new chapter! While times are still a little tough for our friendly neighborhood vamp and her human, we get a closer look at what Jamie's vampire "family" is up to in the city. **

**Many thanks to my reviewers. I own nothing. **

_**If You Only Knew: Chapter Four- Breathe Your Breath in Me**_

Jamie hated to see her human so miserable. Sure, there were times where a particular case would hit him where he lived, but he was never _this_ down. Perhaps it was because he knew that there was nothing he could do to point his boys to the real killers, or maybe it was because the woman that he loved was connected with the real killers.

Either way, though, the vampire could tell that this was really starting to take a toll. When he came home from investigating the second murder, he scuffed through their home looking absolutely lost. Jamie met him halfway through the kitchen, where he was probably going to drown himself in his case of beer.

"Honey," the vampire began, earning a grunt from her boyfriend in response. "That bad, huh?"

Vince shut the refrigerator door with a bottle of Bud in one hand, walking right past her and giving her a gentle peck on his way out.

Worriedly, Jamie followed the human out to the living room. Vince was plopped down on the couch, swigging back his beer in a fast manner. When he saw his vampire coming in, he patted the space next to him, to which she obliged wordlessly.

"So, are you going to talk, or what?" she asked, giving him a tiny smile.

The cop sighed and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It was awful, baby. The second victim had sloppy puncture wounds. Your little vampire clan wanted to make _sure_ that they murders couldn't be linked together." So many emotions blended into one were hidden behind his blue ones as he stared back at the tech savvy vampire.

"Vince, honey, I told you, they're not going to let you catch them. They know everything there is to know about erasing their steps," Jamie leant forward and gave her human a lengthy kiss.

"Well, isn't there a way that you can retrace their steps? I mean, you taught them how to be stealthy in the first place," the curly haired blonde asked, practically pouting.

"Sweetheart, even if I did, we are _dead_. Even if the right people did believe in vampires, you would still need the evidence to pin them for the crime, right?" his vampire replied, hating the fact that she had to be the one to bring the logic into the conversation.

"God, we're doomed," Vince shook his head, downing a good swallow of his beer.

Jamie sighed and patted her human on the leg. "Finish your beer and get out of the police uniform."

He looked towards her, and got the wrong idea about the whole thing. "Are you feeling alright? Did you not feed enough earlier?"

The vampire laughed and nibbled on his lips gently. "Just change, my silly human," she replaced her fangs with just her lips as their kiss continued; Jamie was pulled onto her human's lap in the process, defeating the purpose of her command in the first place.

As their lips broke apart, Vince seemed to have no intention on getting up. In fact, he was ready to scoop his girlfriend up and carry her upstairs. But, unfortunately, she had other plans.

"Get changed, Vince. I've got a plan that just may be crazy enough to work," Jamie told him, giving him a quick peck before sending him on his way with a playful smack on the behind.

o—o—o

Vince had never expected his brunette girlfriend to take him willingly to the mansion that her vampire family lived in. He thought that he would have to drag her there kicking and screaming, honestly. However, pinning the two murders on the clan was easier said than done. The cop knew that and almost considered giving up after having that talk with his undead lover. But, if she was willing to try and make this work for him, then he wouldn't be the one to turn her down.

He and Jamie thought that the mansion would be in shambles; blood everywhere and dead bodies piled up a mile high. When they first stepped foot into said mansion, however, they were proved wrong. The place was spotless! The speckled flooring and high-ceilings gave the room a business-like feeling. And, from the looks of it, the room was used as a lobby of sorts. At both ends of the room were a staircase and an elevator, leading up to God knew how many stories the mansion had.

The couple stood there at the front entrance, just blinking. Life was moving on around them, though. Every so often, men and women alike dressed in hotel attendants' uniforms would pop in and out of elevators, others dressed in civilian clothes following close behind with suitcases and bags.

"Are you sure that this is the right place, babe?" Vince asked, still staring ahead in awe.

Jamie nodded. "Oh I know it's the right place. I can sense them all through this damn building."

The human let out a deep sigh and took his vampire's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Alright. Use your spidey senses."

The brunette sent him a look of disbelief, the beginnings of a smirk tracing her lips, "vampy senses, dear."

"You say tomato, I say to-_mato_," Vince chuckled at his girlfriend's expression, leaning forward to kiss her temple. "Okay. Use your vampy senses, then."

They walked through the lobby hand-in-hand, surveying their surroundings as they went. Jamie made a beeline towards the elevator, to which her human followed without protest. The elevator led the couple to the next floor, which was busy as all get out. The uniformed individuals were escorting the civilians to different rooms. From an ordinary standpoint, it looked like any old hotel business. However, Jamie knew something was up. Where there were civilians, there was blood. And where there was blood, there was a snack. Something that didn't make sense, though, was… why were there people coming here willingly? Were they coming here for a regular stay, only to never come out again, or was there something else afoot?

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Vince," Jamie began, giving his hand a tight squeeze, "just stay with me, okay?"

"Why would I leave?" he sent back to her, an easy smile gracing his lips.

The couple continued down the hallway, only to be stopped by one of the uniformed clad workers. Said worker was female. She was mid to late thirties, with a humble aura about her. It clashed with the mental image that the brunette vampire had about what was going on in those rooms, though.

"May I help you two?" The woman looked around, and then whispered back to the couple, "you do know that clients that come in as a couple does cost extra, right?"

"Um, we're looking for Sarah. Is she around?" Jamie began, glancing from her human to the older one. Clients, huh?

Characteristically so for a vampire, Sarah popped up out of nowhere, smiling brightly at her creation and the humans. "Jamie, Vince! It's so nice to see you again!" She turned to the older human and nodded her head, "you can go now, Chana, I will see to them."

As the uniform clad worker left, Jamie began to visibly relax. "So… care to tell us what's going on, and why you invited us here in the first place?" she said, her tone more hostile than necessary.

Sarah beamed back at the couple and headed over to one of the rooms, opening the door and motioning for them to come inside. "I'll explain in here."

Vince dropped his girlfriend's hand and settled for holding onto either side of her hips as he followed her inside. Somehow, he thought that they were going to get into a lot of trouble with this.

The room, unlike what Jamie thought it would be, looked like an ordinary hotel room. There were no blood spots on the bed, on the walls, not even any torture devices lying about. The older vampire sat down on the nearest bed gracefully, whereas the couple settled for the next one over.

"Okay, so you came here," Sarah began, crossing her legs. "I hoped you would, but I didn't know what kind of nerve you had lately."

The brunette vampire sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. "Just cut to the chase, please."

The older vampire grinned, baring her fangs. "Always so demanding," she paused for a moment, sighing uselessly, "well, this is a business, as you may have guessed."

"What _kind_ of business?" Vince asked, his suspicions rising.

"Vince, you know what it's like to be fed from. That enthralling sensation that just spreads all over…" Sarah began, her grin withering into a smug smirk, "humans come to us for that feeling. It may immoral and unethical to you two, but we help them out. It's a win-win situation, you see? We get the blood that we need—without killing anyone—and they get the satisfaction that they need."

"And what happens if this leaks out? Not everyone will think that this is a good thing, you know. _Especially _since the majority of the city doesn't believe in us," Jamie began.

"Every client's files are buried down underground. Absolutely no one can dig them back up. We've only had a few circumstances and…" Sarah looked over at the blue-eyed cop, "I'm sure you know all about that."

The brunette vampire and her boyfriend exchanged glances, which caused the older vampire to continue, "Eleanor was a client, you know. No one knew that until she decided to talk."

"So you killed her because she talked about the business," Jamie filled in the blanks.

Why the hell was this starting to sound like the organized crime that went on at the docks? Vince hated that thought, _really_ hated it. Now turning these guys in would make just as much sense as turning Scales in.

"What about the other murder? Was he another client that decided to talk?" the cop asked, settling his girlfriend in his lap.

Sarah pouted. "Yes. He was my client. I really liked him too," the older vampire shrugged and added, "but our secrecy is more important. We can coexist with you humans because you hardly realize that you're living next door to a vampire. It's all about our survival. Someone finds out what we are and it's back to square one for us."

Jamie nodded, turning her head towards her boyfriend. "It's hard enough for us to have to move every so many years. Away from our friends and our family, and all because we have to make sure no one suspects us."

Before then, Jamie was just as ready to turn in her vampire family as her human was. But… Sarah was right, vampires had to make their own living by blending in. The younger vamp could never accept the fact that they had to kill, though.

Vince took in a deep breath and kissed his vampire's temple. "I guess I'll have to get used to this vampire lingo, won't I?"

"If you can't, I can understand why. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you with a normal girl," the brunette vampire replied sadly, only to be gripped tightly and pulled into a breathtaking kiss.

"Hush your pretty little mouth up. You're the only girl for me, I don't care what it takes," the blue-eyed cop looked in between both vampires after he kissed his girlfriend again, "I just meant that I better get used to it, since I plan to be one of you sometime soon."

Sarah grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! A newborn to teach!"

Jamie sent her sire a glare, then replied to her human, "you _plan_ to be turned into a vampire? And how are you going to that yourself, exactly? Because I never agreed to it."

"I'll do it!" Sarah piped up, which earned her another glare.

"Sorry, Sarah, but I'd rather my girlfriend do it," Vince began, shrugging towards the older vampire.

The red head just sighed. "Alright, suit yourself."

"You'll be waiting a long time, Vince," the brunette began, boring her golden brown eyes into his.

Just as the human was about to respond, the other red headed vampire came rushing into the room. She slammed the door shut and pressed herself thin against it, obviously freaked right the hell out.

"Jenny? What's wrong, darling?" Sarah asked; her voice was laced with concern.

"Vampire hunters. They're here in Palm City. They know we're undercover!" Jenny practically shouted, her blue eyes growing wide with fear.

"There's gotta be something that we can do to hide ourselves from them, right?" Jamie began, all eyes falling on her.

Suddenly, Vince's little plan of becoming a vampire were the _least_ of their worries.

**Bum, bum bum! I just had to pull a cliffy out of a hat again. You know what to do!**


	5. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Finally, a new chapter! We get to see what's up after the vampire hunters come to Palm City, and Vince gets more adamant about joining the clan of the undead. **

**I own nothing. Many thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

_**If You Only Knew: Chapter Five- Wake Me Up When September Ends**_

__"Okay, let's just calm down and think things through, alright?" Jamie began, trying her hardest to keep her fear from showing. If there was anything that a vamp was afraid of, a vampire slayer was up in the top five. And, now that a few were in Palm City, that fear was becoming surreal.

Sarah and Jenny looked back at the younger vampire in complete disbelief. What was she, crazy?

"Calm down, Jamie, really? How can we calm down when we know that there's someone out there that wants us _dead_?!" Jenny shrieked, mashing her fingers into her stomach again and again.

"We have to play it smart. If we can think one step ahead of them, then maybe we can beat them to the punch!" the younger vampire added, sucking in all of her might, trying to find the strength that she needed to have at the moment. She met with her human's eyes, which prompted him to slide his fingers through hers, squeezing them tightly.

"That plan is all fine and good, sure, but what happens if we're too late? What if we're just sitting ducks and trying to formulate a plan is going to get us nothing but killed?" Sarah stared at her creation, her words slicing into Jamie's skin like sharp knives, interrupting the moment of tranquility she had with her boyfriend.

"If we _wait_ here and do nothing, then we'll be like sitting ducks. Sarah, I refuse to sit here and wait to die," the brunette began to worry her lips between her fangs; the only thing that Vince could offer her was a gentle kiss on each of her knuckles.

"Well what do you suggest we do? I'm all ears, believe me," the older vampire began bitterly.

Jamie looked from her boyfriend, to the other vamps, "honestly? Get you five out of town. The fewer vampires there are in town, the better the odds are that they won't find us."

"Your human's as good as dead if he stays a human, you know. They won't think twice about taking a human down that runs with the vamps," Jenny shook her head, resisting the urge to slap some sense into the younger vampire, "do you _really_ think you'll be safe with us gone?"

"I can handle my own. I know how to keep myself hidden. And, without a vampire on the radar, how suspicious is Vince going to be?" the tech savvy vampire added, chuckling quite halfheartedly, "it'll be fine, okay? You guys have got to trust me."

"We trust you being able to protect yourself, Jamie. But… babes, wake up and smell the blood! You can't protect him while he's alive. If these hunters want to find us, they _will_. And we don't even know how many of them there will be. Do you understand me?" Sarah spoke, her demonic growl becoming even more prominent as her distress settled in.

Jamie hated to admit it, but maybe the girls had a point. Dammit, why did she have to put Vince in this mess in the first place? She should have just walked away from him; it would have saved him a whole hell of a lot of pain. "I don't want to agree to kill the man that I love. I just can't do it…"

"What's better… you killing him, or one of the vampires hunters killing him because you were too afraid to make him one of us," Jenny began, calmly and sternly, not breaking the eye contact she had with the youngest vampire in the room.

"Okay, okay!" the brunette let out a useless breath of air, "I'll do it if you five are out of the town by dawn. We don't have time to screw around," she drooped her shoulders, adding softly, "even with my end of the bargain."

Sarah rose to her feet, holding her hand out to Jenny's expectant one. Once their fingers were entwined, they headed out of the room. While Vince had to blink a few times to come back to reality on that one, he still instinctively wrapped an arm around his vampire and kissed her on the temple.

"Can I just say that I thought my relatives were weird…?" he chuckled into her ear, which brought a smile to her lips.

"Sarah sired Jenny a few years before siring me. They're… well, they're my vampire mothers more than my sisters," Jamie explained, laughing herself when her human just stared at her. "Just be glad that those two _are_ a couple of sorts. Otherwise that probably would have been me."

"Well, you're mine now," Vince grinned, scooping her off of her feet, kissing her rather soundly.

The brunette smiled into her human's lips as their kiss began to slow down again. This was what she was going to miss; the warmness of his mouth against hers, being able to hear his steady heartbeat in the wake of their lovemaking. If only she could hold onto this for a little longer…

She and her boyfriend exchanged glances, both wondering the same exact thing. And, as he led her over to the neatly made-up bed, they were both aware that things really _were_ about to change. Would it really matter if they let themselves indulge in each other for at least a _little_ while?

o—o—o

Jamie sat up in bed, swatting away her human who was trailing kisses down her neck. "You know, we did exactly what I told the others _not_ to do."

"Well I think we needed to _screw around_. You seem to have relaxed, if you haven't noticed already," Vince spoke, melding their lips together in a few quick kisses. "Besides, it's not like we've been at it for very long. If you wanted to, we could always screw around some more."

The vampire smacked the curly haired blonde upside his head. "Hush. This is serious now. I agreed to a bargain that I'm not too keen on fulfilling. And if they figure out that we went to the trouble to have sex, but yet you're still human… it wouldn't go over well."

"I'm still human for now," the human kissed his girlfriend's cheek, "I know it's hard for you to think about, but just think about it in a different light. If I'm turned, you don't have to worry about protecting me from the hunters, right?"

"It's… it's just not that easy, Vince. I want you to be safe, but I don't want you to give up your life," Jamie whispered, burrowing her face into his chest. "Living forever isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Her boyfriend instinctively began to run his fingers through her hair, pulling her even closer to his chest. "But this is my decision, just as much as it is yours, you know," Vince added gently, his words finally clicking something on his vampire's mind. "It doesn't have to be right now, but this is what I want eventually."

The brunette nodded slowly, unshed tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "Is this what you _really _want? I can't change you back if you decide that you don't want it."

"I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life… what's the problem with that?" the human asked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Jamie sighed uselessly, catching the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. She still wasn't too keen on the idea. In fact, if he hadn't have made her realize that it _was_ his choice as well as hers, she would have done everything in her power to keep both herself and her_ human _safe, without having to turn him.

And, even now, she wasn't exactly sure when she would be able to bring herself to _kill_ Vince, even if it was just for three days….

o—o—o

As promised, the older vampires were out of the mansion by dawn. Jamie agreed to contact all of the clients through a temporary e-mail account, explaining that the business was shutting down for the near future. (There wasn't a use of lying to them, was there? Those humans would be in danger if they decided to come in for an engagement, only to find that they were on the other side of a crossbow.) If the mansion was deserted by the time the vampire hunters got to it, then they would be home free. But until then, they had to stay as far away from that place as possible. Not to mention that they had to be careful with where they showed their faces at.

As for the tech savvy vampire and her human, they stayed in their current home, but it was under surveillance at all entrances and exits in the home, which included doors_ and_ windows. Thanks to the friendly neighborhood tech vamp, any sudden movements at each camera sent an alarm to her phone immediately. While this may not have been the best way to handle the scenario at hand, it would be something. At least, if anything, Jamie and her human could get a head start with outrunning their opponent.

The good news was that they were never bothered in their home, but what had worried them was the fact that the mansion was left vulnerable. Even though there would be no way that they could get anything from the building itself, the couple still found it slightly unnerving. Putting cameras in the entrances and exits of that wasn't just an option anymore. It was practically an obligation. If she and her human's lives were at stake, there wasn't a thing in the world that she wouldn't do to keep them safe, _especially _her human.

Even if that meant making sacrifices to keep them safe, she would just have to do it. But what worried her the most was the fact that the older vampires had been right about changing Vince so soon. It _would_ be better for them in the end. One less person that the vampires had to worry about, they _did_ have to blend in, after all.

Still, though, did Jamie _really_ have the guts to kill her human? As much as she hated to think about it, she probably would need to grow those set of guts, and fast. Vince was good as dead if one of the vampire hunters found out that he was with the vampires. To the hunters, he was just like a vampire, if he wanted to hang around them like he was.

There were so many things that the brunette vampire had to think about, and so many things that she could go without having to think about for the rest of her undead life and still be happy. This was her boyfriend's life that she had in her hands!

Until it came right down to it, though, neither of them knew what was in store. Jamie never thought that she'd be reconsidering turning her human, but yet here she was, contemplating the very thing.

As Vince held onto his girlfriend every night, she had to count the things that she would miss about him being human. It was only just a matter of time before she would have to bury the man that she called hers. It didn't matter that she had no idea when that time would be, the fact that it was going to happen was already enough.

**I **_**really**_** wanted to make this chapter longer, but this was about all I could do for this one. So, what'd we think of the chapter? How much longer do we give Vince before he gets the big chompings? Those who answer the question right get a plushie set of their favorite pairing!**


	6. Bring Me to Life

**Hey, it's a new chapter! The vampire hunters get closer to Jamie and Vince, which means that our favorite little human's mortality is ticking away. Will this be the chapter that Jamie finally changes him? **

**Many thanks go out to IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter. **

**I own nothing. **

_**If You Only Knew- Chapter Six: Bring me to life **_

Charles Brendon, a man with a muscular build and tall stature, strode into the vampire mansion, his trusty wooden stake clutched tightly in his dominant hand. He picked his head up and sniffed the air, most likely trying to pick up a scent of some kind. He wasn't voted the mercenary of the group for nothing, after all. He had a wicked sense of smell and could pick a vampire out of a room crowded with humans.

The vampire slayer watched his surroundings for any sudden movements. It seemed like he was too late, unfortunately. Not a hint of vampire was in the room. And, in fact, there hadn't been a vampire there for quite a while.

Charles pursed his lips together as he made a quick walk around the perimeter of the lobby, the wooden spurs, yes wooden, on his boots clanging together. It was rather disappointing that they had beaten him to the chase. But that just meant that he would have to be quicker and better than them the second time around.

And he would have one hell of a time doing so.

o—o—o

Jamie jolted awake after she heard her phone go off in the distance. She felt a ping in her gut because it sounded either like the tone she set for the cameras in her home or in the mansion. The vampire disentangled herself from her human, who was sporting two puncture wounds on his neck. No… she hadn't turned him. She almost had, but she chickened out at the last minute. Vince had to drink some of her blood to compensate his lack of blood, but it wasn't enough for him to change. She had even promised him that she would do it tonight, but… she just couldn't go through with it. Overwhelmed tears filled her eyes as she got up to retrieve her phone; he wouldn't be happy when he finally woke up, but…

Jamie's teary eyes grew wide as saucers as she checked her phone. There were at least three vampire hunters near the mansion. One was inside while the others were checking the perimeter. She looked over at her human, who was just now starting to stir. He sensed her heightened distress and woke up with dread settling into the pit of his gut.

"Babe… what's wrong?" Vince asked groggily, trying to shake himself awake. It didn't even matter that he was still human at this point. Something wasn't right with his girlfriend, and that she was his top priority, no matter what.

The brunette met with the blonde's eyes, panic was easily seen in their eyes. Jamie began slowly, just above a whisper, "get a bag. The vampire hunters are checking out the mansion now. If they find out where we are, we need to jet, and fast."

The human nodded and hurried off to do what he was told. He knew better than to argue with his girlfriend right now.

Jamie buried her face in her hands as she tried to shake herself straight. She had to be strong for her human, even though that she knew that she was going about this the wrong way. The vamp knew that her boyfriend's odds of survival were higher if he became a member of the undead. Just… she didn't want to use that as an excuse until it was literally her _last_ option. To say that Jamie Fleming was stubborn, dead _or_ alive was an understatement.

Vince came back to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her from behind. It made her jump, but as soon as she felt warm lips press against her neck, she noticeably relaxed. "I've got a bag packed, just in case," he whispered in her ear, "where would we go if they did find us?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. We just get in the car and go. We find shelter during sunrise until sunset. Any other time, we're just going until we think we're far enough," Jamie replied, turning around in her human's arms to burrow her face into his chest. "I'm just so sorry that I dragged you into this mess, Vince."

The blue-eyed cop tugged at his girlfriend's chin until she looked up at him, "stop putting yourself down, Jamie. I love you, and, it's not like you're holding me hostage as nothing but a blood bank, right?"

"No, but—" Jamie tried to add, only to be stopped by her boyfriend mashing his lips against hers.

"Stop it," Vince told her, pulling away from her lips ever so slightly. "We're in this together. I'm not leaving you, and you sure as hell aren't leaving me."

The vampire let out a whimper before she craned her neck to start up another kiss with her human. "I just want to keep you safe… but, I don't want to have to kill you just to do so."

"But you're not killing me, baby! I mean, sure, I'll be dead for three days, but I won't be gone forever," the blonde began, leaning against the brunette's forehead as he stared down at her.

"You don't understand how much I'd give to be human again, Vince. I'd hate for you to resent me for turning you," Jamie replied quietly, staring up at him just as intently.

"But you have a reason to resent it. You didn't ask to be turned, right? Sarah just turned you. I'm _asking_ for this. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It's… it's kinda like me proposing to you, only… this is more than a little permanent than marriage," Vince ducked down to kiss her once, "I don't want to grow old without you. And I definitely don't want to have to leave you after the dementia sets in when I _do_ get old."

"I just… I don't know, Vince. If it calls for it while we're being hunted, then yes, I'll do it. But if it doesn't, then I'll do it afterwards," the vampire began, nuzzling his chest once more.

"I wish I could make you happy and wait until you're ready. But the fact of the matter is that this won't get any easier until it's done. I'm right here, babe. We need to deal with this issue soon, or it'll get out of hand," Vince held his girlfriend tighter, not even wanting to think about that.

"It won't get out of hand, I promise," Jamie wasn't very sure of that, but she was saying it anyway.

"You can't promise anything, Jamie. While we're just sitting here, the others have gotten away scot-free. You said it yourself that we're sitting ducks. But yet here we are, still sitting," the blue-eyed cop began, his voice laced with concern.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" the brunette began. When her human was about to respond, she added, "something that doesn't involve us running away."

"No. We don't have to run away. In fact, we can go straight into the belly of the beast, if you'd like to," Vince gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips, which got him a strange look from his vampire.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Jamie murmured against her human's lips.

"Because you shouldn't. It's dangerous and… stupid, honestly, but it's all we've got," the human told her honestly, despite the fact that it could keep the plan from commencing.

"I don't care if it's all we've got or not, I'm not having you going into something that'll get you killed, Vince!" the brunette began, her annoyance with the cop rising little by little.

"That's where you'll come in. If I'm gonna be a vampire, I might as well die a hero, right?" Vince grinned down at her, well aware of the dangers of angering Jamie Fleming.

"Vince, I love you, but damn are you an idiot most days," Jamie rose to her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around her human's neck and falling into a rather thorough kiss.

"But at least I'm a noble idiot, right?" the blonde breathed into her lips, chuckling softly.

"Mmm. And noblemen get their most prized possession one day," the vampire replied rather quietly.

"You know that _you_ are my most prized possession, right?" Vince drew his girlfriend in for another kiss to prove his point. "I just wanted to be a vampire so that I know that you're going to be safe. But right now… I'll do whatever I can while I'm human."

o—o—o

Charles wasn't an idiot by any means. He knew that The Bottoms was a place that any vampire would hide out at; it had all of the characteristics, anyways, dimly lit lanterns over the bar, and the dark alleyway leading to and from the bar? It practically was a vampire haven back here! The vampire hunter ducked inside and started sniffing the air for vamps either who were at the bar, or who had been there before.

Leyla was still bartending at the time. She, in fact, knew about the vampires that came in and out of her bar. But… they were _still _paying customers, so their identities stayed a secret. _Especially _if she knew that they would be in danger if she spoke about them. When Charles came up to the bar, the lanky bartender had a bad feeling settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Can I help you, toots?" she asked, wiping down the bar. When a wicked grin came across the slayer's face, Leyla knew that something was off about this guy.

"I think we both know that I'm not an idiot," he began, keeping his voice low to prevent the patrons from hearing him. "So just save the act and tell me where the vampires are in this town."

"You just missed 'em. They heard that you were coming and they got outta dodge," Leyla shrugged, "who could blame 'em, though? I know I couldn't…"

Charles narrowed his eyes at the brunette bartender, becoming fairly annoyed with her. "And you're taking sides with them _why_?"

"They're my customers? What can I say?" she shrugged, her short, choppy hairstyle bobbing along with her head.

"Well… I assume that you won't mind me taking a look around the bar, then," the hunter challenged Leyla, staring into her heavily made up eyes.

"Knock yourself out," the bartender began, a wide grin stretching across her face as one of her usual customers came up to the bar. "Hello dearest. You getting the usual?" When the customer, a flamboyantly gay blondie, nodded exuberantly, she went off to make the drink for him.

Charles stalked away from the bar, trying his best to pick up a vampire scent. Not even going outside was helping his case. He smelt everything _but _a vampire. And he continued to smell no trace of a vampire until a man with a curly mop of hair walked by him. He was a human himself, but he reeked with the stench of a vampire. Approximately, said vampire was sixteen in human years, but only two in vampire years; 5'6", brown eyes and hair. He knew everything about her but her name and where she resided at. And something told the vampire hunter that he could get everything that he needed to know from the walking blood bank.

"Excuse me, sir," Charles began, catching up with the other man. Vince looked over at him, but didn't say a word. Without his girlfriend's permission, he went out to the bar to play decoy. He couldn't just sit there and wait for something to come to them. At least he was fighting against another human, rather than another vampire, right?

**And at almost two in the morning, this chapter is finally done. You all know the drill. Think I can possibly drag Vince's humanity out any longer?**


	7. My Last Breath

**So, my laptop is on its way to HP to get repaired. Luckily, I've backed up all of my files so that I can continue to work on updates. Ugh. Hassle? Why yes, yes it is. Blame my cats for stepping all over my keyboard. **

**Thank you: IronAmerica, XxDeathStarxX, and Troll99 for their reviews last chapter! **

**As always, I own nada. **

_**If You Only Knew- Chapter Seven: My Last Breath**_

Vince watched as the vampire slayer hurried to catch up with him. (Yeah, okay, dude, like regular guys go around with wooden spurs and a giant cross hanging off of his neck…) The cop knew that the hunters would _have_ to come here eventually. There weren't many other clubs in town that the vamps could hide in, after all.

"Yeah, man? What do you need?" Vince asked as curtly as he could. On the inside, though, he was about ready to commit murder. Luckily, he knew how to properly dispose of a body, not like the nut jobs he dealt with on the job.

Charles smirked just a bit. "How about we go outside and talk? I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

The blonde eyed him suspiciously. "I'll pass for now. But I'll be happy to talk to you in here."

The vampire hunter plopped down on one of the massive couches in the back alcove of the club. Why was _he_ the one stuck with talking to the blood bank for information? His eyes stopped on the various puncture wounds on the blonde's neck; both fresh and old bite marks decorated the right side of his neck. Trying to hide his disgust, Charles began, "what's with the bite marks? Got some rabid dog problem?"

Vince sat down a few cushions down from Charles and shrugged. "My grandmother has an ankle biter, if that's what you mean."

The vampire hunter chuckled bitterly, shifting slightly in his seat. "No, I mean, why do you have all of those bite marks on your neck? Don't tell me a toy dog did that."

The police officer's main goal here was to get him as far away from him and his girl as possible. If that plan didn't work, well… At least his and Jamie's things were all packed for the leave. "And what if I told you that she did? Tin Miss was a feisty pup in her day."

"Tin Miss?" Charles narrowed his eyes, "is that some sort of a Terminator reference? Or are you just screwing around with me?"

"The ankle biter could tear something up half her size. And then when my grandmother put her down, the next dog she got wasn't much better…" Vince wasn't lying, not by a long shot. Only… The dogs never bit his neck as much as they bit his ankles… Vince had to learn how to bluff back at the police academy. Unfortunately, bluffing did no good when you were faced with a man who knew everything about you and your significant other, just by smelling the air. It. Wasn't. Fair.

The vampire hunter just grinned back at him. "Look, cut the act. I know that you know what I am, just like I know what you are, and what your little girlfriend is, too."

The blonde tensed up just a bit, shaking his head. "Now why would I give you any peace of mind when you just basically threatened me and mine? Besides, giving you the answers that you're looking for just seems like giving you the easy way out." He began, this time it was _his_ turn to grin.

Charles tightened his jaw a fraction; god this kid was really starting to get on his nerves! He then grabbed Vince by the shirt collar and hoisted him above his head, shaking him as thoroughly as possible. And, unfortunately, no one could hear them over the loud music that was playing, and the room was empty, anyways. Everyone else was back at the bar.

"Look here, blondie, I'm sorry about your bad luck, but I'm a vampire slayer. Your blood-sucking girlfriend and her pals have no place here. No place anywhere, as far as I'm concerned," the hunter threw the first punch, square in the gut, "if you don't tell me where they're hiding, I'll deliver your head to them on a pike. You got me?"

Vince began to cough, blood spluttering from his mouth. "I don't care what you plan to do to me. You won't hear a peep out of me."

"Oh I'll hear more than a peep, you just wait and see, blood bank," Charles head butted him in return, leaving him to scramble onto his feet again.

Vince panted as he stood up, blood dripping off of his face steadily. He glared at the alcove entrance, where it seemed that everyone was oblivious to. Here he was getting his ass kicked, and no one came in to see what the noise was about. The police officer didn't want to resort to any violence, but this was just damn pushing it. He blocked the next punch and twisted Charles' arm in an awkward angle.

The vampire hunter winced and did a swift back flip, kicking his opponent in the face as his feet lifted the ground. As Vince toppled to the floor, he kicked him in the stomach repeatedly; gawking down at him, he finally spoke, "don't think that I'll spare your life just because you're a human. For all I know, your bitch could be planning to turn you into one of them whenever it's convenient for her!"

"You don't have to spare my life. Kill me, please, that'll just give her the incentive to turn me, without her having to feel bad about it," Vince chuckled, wiping some of the blood off of his mouth.

"Boy, you're really starting to piss me off. You _want_ me to kill you? Is that what that is?" Charles asked. He was getting distracted, which was exactly what Vince wanted to happen. As the blonde made a final comment, though, it truly was one of his last comments. The wooden stake that was normally used to kill vampires went into his stomach; the vampire slayer didn't feel much guilt about it anyhow. No matter what, he would still find them. And he would kill them, for _real_ this time, if they didn't get out of his town. He considered that to be a fair warning.

o-o-o

Jamie felt like she had just been jabbed in the stomach, and for no apparent reason. She knew that whenever something was wrong with Vince, she could feel it, but… Why would she be feeling like she was just stabbed in the gut? Unless…

The brunette hurried to the bedroom that she and her honey shared and grabbed her phone. He had _just_ said that he was going to pick up something from the deli. Oh, wherever that man was, she was going to _murder_ him.

She waited and waited for Vince to pick up the phone, but he never did. As his phone went to voicemail, she thought that she was about to have a conniption.

_Okay, dearest, this is strike two_, she mused to herself. However, the intensifying pain dragged her out of that thought and brought her back to reality. She knew that she could find him, wherever he was, just by synching in with his thoughts, or even his aura. Tonight, though, the darkness of his aura was more than a tad frightening for the vampire. She found out that he was in the back alcove of The Bottoms and she took off as fast as she could.

Jamie hurried through the back door; if she had to deal with a particularly difficult scene, it was just better to leave the back way, that way no one had to see a thing.

When she came up on the alcove, however, she had to hold back an inaudible gasp. Her human was on the floor, on the verge of passing out.

"Vince!" She ran over to him and tried to lift him up, gaping at the stomach wound that was oozing out. "Honey, can you hear me?" she asked, starting to choke up.

Vince went to reply, but it was only a tiny rasp. His girlfriend placed her finger over his lips, telling him to hush and save his strength. She stripped her sweater off and tied it around his waist, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible. As he began to lose his sight, the brunette was carrying him out onto the alleyway that they had had such a history in.

No one else was around, but it honestly felt like someone was watching them while Jamie tried to think of a solution, any other solution that didn't involve her changing him. However, as his body began to convulse as a last ditch effort to stay alive, she knew that she _literally _had no choice. It was either him die and come back to her, or him die for good.

The brunette vampire ducked her head and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before lunging for his neck. Draining the rest of his blood wasn't arousing like it should have been. In fact, it was the hardest thing that Jamie had ever had to do in her lifetime- dead or alive. As she bit down on her own wrist and began to squeeze it into his mouth little by little, she had to fight the urge to cry. She was saving his life, but she was still taking it in the same respect.

Jamie carried him away, but she wasn't able to look down at the lifeless form she had in her arms. It was far too much to handle.

**And, yay! Another update done! Ya'll know that I love me some reviews so… *points at box, gives you all a thumbs up* **


	8. Kiss Of Death

**Well, due to the insane amount of coffee I've had today, I'm going to attempt to write something else! Yay for me!**

**Here's a new chapter from yours truly. Many thanks go out to: IronAmerica, XxDeathStarxX and Troll99. **

**I own nothing. **

_**If You Only Knew- Chapter Eight: Kiss Of Death**_

Vince looked over at his girlfriend, who had an intense expression on her face as she drove as fast as she could on the freeway. They had already gotten out of Palm City; neither of them knew where they were going, or how long it would take them to get there, but at least they were safe.

After Jamie had to turn her boyfriend, she took that as the final blow. There was just no fighting this anymore. She had been there for a few years anyway, people would start to notice that she never aged. That would be hard to explain, especially if _both_ of them never aged another day in their lives.

The blonde newborn stared out at the full moon with a perplexed frown in place. Is this what they would be doing for the rest of their lives? Constantly looking over their shoulder? Somehow Vince didn't like this plan very much. There _had _to be a safe place for them, at least for now. He understood that they would be moving a lot now; the younger vampire rested his head against the glass and sighed. There were just so many things that he needed to understand about being a vampire.

"You look a little lost over there, honey," Jamie began, finally breaking the silence, "want to talk about it?"

"I dunno," Vince let out a deep sigh, looking over at his girlfriend. "I just hate the idea of running from a fight. "My dad always taught me better."

The brunette vampire gave him a look. "Vince, look where his words got you. If I hadn't been your sire, I never would have known you were in trouble. You may have went into the belly of the beast, but you _died_ fighting," she reached out for his hand, their fingers entwining gently, "what's the point in being in a fight that you know you can't win?"

Her boyfriend sighed. "I guess you're right, babe," he gently squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss to the backside of it.

"I wish I weren't, believe me," Jamie sighed. "I don't really _want _to leave California, but I feel like it's our only chance at living in peace."

"Where are we gonna go?" Vince asked, his blue eyes calmly meeting with her careful brown ones.

"Honestly? I have no idea. We'll keep driving, but by sunrise, we _have_ to take cover," the brunette looked back at the road, her eyes hard on the road before her, "Vince, if we have to, we'll go all the way to Chicago."

"I honestly don't mind," Vince kissed her hand again and leaned forward to peck at her lips as they came to a full stop at a red light.

"You don't?" Jamie asked, a tiny smile crawling at her lips.

"Absolutely not. I'm with you. What else could possibly matter?" the undead cop smiled back at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

o-o-o

Jamie came out of their hotel room's bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her, and a second towel drying her long brown hair. Vince sat up from the bed and grinned appreciatively. "And here I thought I was missing out by not getting in the shower with you."

The older vampire rolled her eyes. "Please. You wouldn't have gotten anything done, anyway. That is one small bathroom." She sashayed over to the undead cop, who was starting to lose his ability to think.

Vince spread his legs out so that his girlfriend could clamber on top of him with no problem. "Well, I'm not crying over spilt milk here," he added rather distractedly. His hands went directly to her waist, holding her in place as he kissed her soundly.

Jamie tossed the separate towel to the side and pressed herself thin against his torso, her lips never leaving his.

"Had I ever thanked you for saving my life?" the blonde vampire flipped his girlfriend underneath him, unraveling the towel she was in with his fangs.

The brunette shivered slightly, swiping a tongue across her own fangs as she watched him. "No, I don't believe you have."

Vince grinned as he finally got the towel out of the way, picking his head up to admire her beautiful frame. "Well thank you," he whispered, ducking down to claim her lips again. "You have no idea what having forever with you means to me."

"I think I might have an idea," Jamie smiled, her unnecessary breathing becoming erratic as she began helping her vampire lover out of his pants. Her hands were swift and skillful, and before they knew it, he got to find out just how skilled her _mouth_ could be.

Vince grabbed a fistful of the sheets as he tried to hold on for as long as he could. But _damn_. Why didn't they do this kind of stuff more often?

She resurfaced just in time for him to finish. That left them both panty and very, _very _needy.

The younger vamp yanked his shirt off of his head, revealing the wounds that were already starting to heal.

Jamie traced a finger across one of the lacerations on his abdomen. "You're healing pretty good. Are you up for this?"

"I'm not a measly little human, babe," Vince pulled her down again for round two, "I think I'm up to anything dealing with you. Especially in bed," he waggled his eyebrows rather boyishly.

"Vince, just shut up and do your worst," the brunette vampire leaned back against the pillow, throwing her head back slightly as he rammed inside of her. His hands went to work, kneading into her skin as their hips rocked back and forth.

o-o-o

By nightfall that next night, the vampire couple was on the road again. They were pretty sure that the people who had been next door to them knew _all_ about what they had been up to for all of that time. The beet red faces and hushed whispers behind their backs as they walked by said it all. Jamie didn't like that everyone knew her business, but damn did she have a good time that morning.

It was Vince's turn to drive; the brunette vampire had decided that she needed to catch up on her sleep. (But he couldn't really blame her, though; that little woman had some stamina on her… Normally, they were a once, maybe twice a night kinda couple, but that rule was thrown out the window back at the hotel.)

The undead cop looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. He loved her in so many different ways, _Vince_ wasn't even sure of how to count them all. She was beautiful inside and out, and damn was he lucky to have a girl like Jamie Fleming.

They were heading to Chicago, as far as he knew. Jamie loved the snow; if they were lucky, they might just get there in time to see the snow. Vince grinned to himself at the thought. What a present that would be for his girlfriend.

"Vince?" Jamie murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, Jamie?" Vince called back to her, his hand gently caressing her knee.

"I love you," the brunette replied, a tiny smile growing on her face. "Just felt like I needed to say that."

"No," her boyfriend whispered, "you don't have to say that. I already know it just by staring into those pretty little eyes of yours."

"But they're closed," Jamie pouted, cracking one eye open to look at the undead cop.

"But I know what they look like. I've spent many a night looking into them, haven't I?" Vince asked, grinning like it was some private joke. "And I love you too, Jamie. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you more, so I probably already know," the brunette teased, her hand resting on top of her boyfriend's.

The blonde vampire chuckled to himself. "Are we always going to argue about who loves the other more?"

"We don't need to argue," Jamie yawned, quietly adding, "'cause I know that I love you more."

"Oh I'd love to hear the reasoning to your logic," Vince looked over at her, an affectionate smile reaching his eyes. "Get some sleep; I'll wake you up in a little while."

"Promise?" the brunette vampire pouted again. If that wasn't adorable…

"I promise," her boyfriend told her. "Cross my heart and… Hope that I burn?" Vince made a face. "Okay, so I'll have to work on that."

Jamie cracked an eye open at her lover again, chuckling a bit. "You're such a goofball sometimes, Vince."

"Ssh," the blonde whispered, so desperately wanting to cuddle her until she fell asleep. "Rest, okay? More talk later."

Running away wasn't something Vince was proud of. But his girlfriend was right; if they would have stayed, God knew what would have happened to them. Now, though, they were able to get a second chance. He knew that they were nowhere near the homestretch, but at least they were going _somewhere_.

For now, it was something.

**Alright, I think I should really go to bed before I do anymore damage. Ya'll know what to do!**


	9. We Found Love

**Hey guys, it's a new chapter!**

**Many thanks go out to IronAmerica, XxDeathStarxX, and Troll99 for their reviews last chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

_**If You Only Knew- Chapter Nine: We Found Love**_

A vampire could never stay in one place forever. Being a member of the undead meant that you never aged, which would be suspicious to those that _did_. And, the more suspicious some got, the more dangerous it was for the vampires to stick around. Jamie Fleming had dealt with this for about five years now. Though she should have been twenty-one, she still had the appearance of a sixteen-year-old. If she hadn't moved away from Palm City when she did, others would probably have started asking questions. The brunette vampire still couldn't bring herself to think that this was a good idea, however. No matter how any times this speech repeated in her mind.

When Jamie left Palm City, she was able to take a deep breath, albeit a short one. They were safe, but there was no way that they could stop there. Would the vampire hunters follow them, or leave them be? Vince had told the other cops at the PCPD that he and his girlfriend were moving to get a fresh start, luckily _before_ the vampire hunter decided to pick a fight with him. Said hunter obviously had some tricks up his sleeve. How the others just ignored them as they were fighting was just beyond him.

Chicago was far enough, for now. A new story, a new home, a new _everything_. You would think that that would be exhilarating, but the fact that this would happen every few years was a killjoy. Vince would come to realize how just a pain in the ass it was, soon enough. Until then, Jamie would just do her best to teach him everything that she knew about being a vampire and hope to God that he didn't do anything stupid.

o—o—o

"Fighting the urge to feed is hard, Vince, especially when you're a newborn," Jamie told her boyfriend after he shut the main door to yet another No Tell Motel they were staying in. When nightfall hit, they would be on their last part of the journey to Chicago. The brunette probably would end up getting them an apartment to rent out. (Hey, just because a vampire was trying to stay low profile, didn't mean that they had to live in a crypt for the rest of their undead life.) The key to hiding well was to stay blended in with the crowd. Which was yet _another_ thing that she had to teach her newborn vamp.

"I think I remember that pretty clearly when we first met," Vince gave her a look and let out a hearty chuckle as she just glared at him. "Alright, alright, I'm listening."

Jamie waited for him to plop down on the bed next to her before continuing, "there are some alternatives. You don't have to kill a human just to get human blood. That's what blood banks are for after all. And then there's also butcher shops where we can get animal blood."

"What would _you_ prefer we do?" the blonde vamp wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and took her into his arms.

"Well, I tried being a vegan for a little while," the brunette smiled as her boyfriend just stared at her for a moment, "drinking pigs' blood." She made a disgusted face, which was actually really adorable, "don't even bother. It made me gag."

"So that means that we rely on blood banks, huh?" Vince kissed her hair, a smile easing onto his face.

"Yeah. It's easy for me to erase our steps, so no one would ever suspect anything. Just, you know… Don't let our neighbors try to raid our fridge," Jamie rested her head on her boyfriend's chest and took in a deep, useless, breath. He smelt nice, even if he was a vampire now.

"So, we have our source of food. Where are we going to live at and what the hell are we going to do for money?" the newborn asked, gently running his fingers through his sire's hair.

"Don't worry about the money, Vince. Not right now, wait for everything to calm down. If we have to move again, then your new job will be for nothing," the brunette told her boyfriend, her eyes drooping shut as his fingers kept up a rhythmic pattern.

"Jamie, baby, I think we're safe here," Vince told his girlfriend gently. "No one knows us here. We're just a couple starting out, right?"

The older vampire nodded, though she really wasn't ready to agree with him just yet. She had so much running through her mind. "I guess so, but I'm still not so sure."

"Not so sure about what? Remember when Sarah and the others were talking about how it's important to blend in with the crowd? Well, isn't that what we're trying to do?" the blonde asked, finally just swooping her hair off of her neck.

"_Tryin_g is the key word here, honey. I'll never let my guard down. How _can_ I? I—I almost lost you, Vince," Jamie sat up, her hair cascading back over her shoulders. "Do you know how afraid I was? I had no _idea _if you would come back or not!"

"Jamie, stop," Vince told her, grasping her by the shoulders, "I'm here with you now. We've got forever together, so you have nothing to worry about."

The brunette sent her boyfriend a tiny glare, her lower lip quivering slightly. "If you think that vampires are invincible, then you don't even know a damn thing about us." As her creation opened his mouth to respond, she just held a hand up to silence him, "we were being _hunted_. There are people out there who think that their only existence is to rid the world of us. Sunlight can kill us. Crosses and other holy objects can kill us. Wood… Vince, the list is endless. Keeping you safe is my number one priority, but if you think that we're invincible, then I can't help you."

"Baby, of all of the things I learned over the years as a cop, the most important thing is to not be afraid of your enemies. You're afraid that something's going to happen to me, I get that. I pulled a stupid, _stupid_, move that literally killed me. But worrying over this is only going to make it worse," the newborn vampire bored his blue eyes into her brown ones. She really worried him some days…

"I just want this to work out. We're starting a new life together, but that doesn't mean that our past connections won't come back to haunt us," his sire nuzzled against her boyfriend's chin as she tucked herself underneath it.

"Then we'll think of another scenario. I'm not going to agree to kill a human being, just like I know you won't either," Vince gave his girlfriend a gentle kiss, "everything will work out for the best. I promise."

If only it was really that simple…

o—o—o

For a moment, Jamie Fleming actually thought she could relax. She and Vince had been settled into this apartment for about a week now, and nothing bad had come of it. The couple actually had decent neighbors, and no one had tried to kill them as of late. Hell, the guy on the lower floor actually had a side business doing window and door replacements. If they friended him, maybe he could tint their windows for them…

The undead couple lived in a safe little apartment complex. With an elementary, middle, and high school all within walking distance from there, they could easily blend in as a young couple wanting to start out right with a family. Just, you know, move before they realize that there would _never_ be any children.

Dana and Dominic Raoul were their most interesting neighbors by far. They had welcomed them into the complex with freshly baked goods and warm smiles to match. (Well, the woman did, the man looked kind of uncomfortable at first.) The Raouls had lived here for quite a few years. One of the many things that attracted them to this apartment complex was the fact that the schools were close-by. They had two children, and loved both of them with every fiber of their beings. It was actually really cute, both vampires had to admit.

As time went by, the four adults had actually become close friends. (What that really meant was that Jamie and Dana got along excellently, and the men just had to go along for the ride, whether they liked it or not. At least Dominic got some fun out of it. Poor Vince never stood a chance, vampire or not.)

It never really occurred to the humans that Jamie and Vince never came out in the sunlight. Mostly just because they were all too busy to hang out during the day, anyways. The vampires wouldn't dare to tell them about their undead status; that was practically asking for trouble. Still, though, _eventually_ Dana and Dominic would suspect something.

Of course, that was only if they were around for that much longer. Jamie had kept on telling her boyfriend that her instincts were telling her to run, run as fast as they could. Vince, on the other hand, didn't really see the need. Some days, the elder vampire thought that it would just be easier if she struck her boyfriend in the back of the head and just dragged him along.

Something was about to go down. What, though, was just a mystery waiting to happen.

**Last cliffhanger, I promise! Well, here's the last chapter posted. Everything will be resolved in the epilogue, which could be up at any time.**


	10. Epilogue: A Thousand Years

**Hey guys! Epilogues really refuse to be written sometimes. Sorry it's taken this long. **

**Many thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters from this story! As always, I'd love to hear your favorite moment in this story, or favorite chapter. **

**I do not own The Cape. **

_**If You Only Knew: Chapter Ten- Epilogue: A Thousand Years**_

Charles had almost given up on finding those vampires that had fled Palm City. As long as they weren't bugging him in _his _city, killing _his _people, why should he care? But then… The vampire slayer began to think back on the day that he was sworn in as a hunter. He was supposed to protect those around him under all circumstances. No matter how far away they were, the vampires were still a threat.

The burly man let out a deep sigh as he jotted down notes on the map of the United States that he had set in front of him. He had loads of resources that he could use to find these vampires; Charles just had to find the one that worked the most efficiently.

As it turned out, tracking Jamie and Vince via blood banks was the best way to go. And, if the hunter had done his homework right, the others would come to their aid once they realized their distress. He could kill two birds with one stone, and all would be well.

Charles knew that he had to be careful with choosing his arena, so to speak. If he went to the vampires' home, then there was the worry that their neighbors would hear the commotion and come a-knocking. (What the hell was up with that, anyway? Weren't vamps supposed to stick with secluded crypts? How dare they break the stereotype!)

The vampire slayer knew that it would be odd enough for them to just vanish off the face of the earth, but hell, that wasn't his problem. His job was to protect the world from the vampires; he didn't have to ask questions, and he surely didn't have to answer them.

A little over a week later, he was already nearing Chicago. By sunset, he'd be there for, ready for nuclear warfare.

o—o—o

Jamie Fleming had made _sure_ that she was extra careful when it came to erasing her steps when she got blood from the local blood bank. Absolutely anything could happen, especially since today's technology was so advanced. If_ she_ were an experienced hacker, then there would be twice as many others just like her. Of course, she wasn't quite careful enough. As she and her boyfriend headed home from the blood bank, they were being followed from a far. Both vampires sensed it a mile away, but there wasn't much that either of them could do. They could only hope that whoever it was left them alone.

Jamie and Vince's steps began to quicken, as did their follower's. They would take a sharp turn, and their stalker would take a sharp turn. By the time they got back to the apartment, though, it appeared that they had finally gotten rid of whoever it was that followed them almost all of the way home.

The vampires were able to curl up in the darkness of their living room, after having already safely stocking their blood packs in the fridge. The younger vamp had his girlfriend safely tucked in his arms as he flipped through the hundreds of channels that didn't have a damn thing on to watch. Jamie was still a little wary, however. Having someone follow them from the blood bank was more than a tad frightening. What if they knew that she and her creation were vampires?

But, as the front door to their apartment opened with a loud screech, both of the vampires were dragged out of their thoughts. They were now the hunted once again. And, this time, there was no way that they _could_ escape.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to run away from someone that's _obviously_ trying to get your attention?" Charles asked, the wooden spurs on his boots spinning as he walked across the floor.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to barge in on someone in their home? I mean, really, 'cause you can invite us and uninvited us from your home anytime you damn well please," Vince practically snarled, jumping up quickly to block Charles from getting to his girlfriend.

The vampire hunter opened up his coat and pulled out a wooden cross, shoving it in the younger vampire's face. "Can it, blood sucker, I don't think I was talking to you, you know."

Jamie's brown eyes grew wider as her boyfriend hissed from the burning sensation of the cross touching his flesh. "Stop it! What have we _done_?!"

Charles chuckled and punched Vince in the gut, sending him flying through the air. "What have you done?" he stepped closer to her, grabbing her chin hastily, "you're a vampire. I don't care if you're a good vamp, or a bad one, I'll still kill you."

The brunette vampire hissed and clawed at the hunter's face with her sharp nails, causing him to cower back in pain. From there, the young woman kneed him in the crotch and sent him flying. Vince caught the man without an issue, pulling him into a headlock.

"You're forgetting that we have the upper hand here," the blonde vampire whispered into the human's ear, applying heavy pressure to his windpipe. "You may be strong for a human, but we're still stronger. And faster."

"Plus we don't need to breathe, he does," Jamie began, staring down at the vampire hunter. He was trying to shimmy out of the vampire's grasp, but his lack of air was beginning to be an issue.

Neither vampire knew what to do when the human began to lose consciousness. They knew for a fact that he would come back to harm them if he wasn't killed. But they just couldn't bring themselves to murder a human being. What would make them better than him? Vince had been a cop, and a soldier. He was too noble to do something like this. And Jamie… She had too big a heart to do it.

"Jamie Alexandra, what have we taught you about playing with your food?" An eerily familiar voice spoke from behind the couple. The brunette _knew_ that voice from somewhere.

"Sarah?" she asked, spinning around towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes grew wider as she took in her sire. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Saving you, you silly little vampire," Sarah spared her creation a tiny smile, which was traded in for a scowl as she looked down at the large heap curled up on the floor. "Bastard thought that he was gonna get away with this, huh?"

"What do we do with him?" Jamie whispered, starting as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling into her hair.

"You just let us deal with him, Jamie. Trust me, we've dealt with his kind before," the eldest vampire began, casting a dark look towards Vince. "Oh, and Vince? Welcome to the land of the undead."

"Thanks," the newborn replied tightly, still holding his girlfriend close. "And… I appreciate you saving our asses. This is just something I would prefer us not getting into."

"Taking a life isn't easy, but if it's life or death…" Sarah shrugged her perfectly red hair, "what're you gonna do?"

The brunette vampire's shoulders drooped. She understood that much; if she hadn't have turned Vince, then he would have died. "You're right, Sarah, I just don't want to subject Vince to that quite yet," she stretched onto her tiptoes, kissing his temple, "he's far too innocent."

Charles began to stir as the vampire couple started to zone off into their own little world. Sarah just sighed and threw the human over her shoulder without any effort what so ever. The madness was over, at least for now.

o—o—o

Jamie Fleming and Vince Faraday hadn't thought much about getting married. They were going to live together forever, after all. They didn't need some guy in some fancy robes to tell them that. However, as time went by, it had crossed the older vampire's mind, at least a few times.

Finally, though, her boyfriend decided to just go with it and went out to buy her an engagement ring. He took forever in the store, trying to find the perfect one. It had to shine beautifully; he only wanted the best _for_ the best. Jamie had no idea where the blonde vampire was going this late in the evening, but she tried not to dwell on the fact.

Vince came back home with the biggest grin in place. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend in the most romantic way that he could. However, Jamie being Jamie, she was just a little speculative.

The brunette vampire watched as her boyfriend came into their living room, the engagement ring safely tucked into his jacket pocket. He was up to something, she knew that much, "Hi, Vince," she began quietly as he padded over to her.

"Hey, baby," he replied just as quietly, flopping down on the couch next to her. Vince eagerly met with his girlfriend's lips, his dexterous hands getting caught up in her strawberry scented hair.

"Well, I suppose someone missed me," Jamie grinned against his lips, her own hands cupping his face gently. "Did you have fun?" she asked, giving him a few more quick kisses.

"I did. But I'm about to have even more fun. You wanna know why?" the blonde asked, his tongue entering his girlfriend's all too eager mouth as they continued to kiss, the temperature in the room only getting hotter and hotter.

The older vampire sunk her nails into the newborn's face as he straddled her waist. "No more talking. Just do me a favor and finish what you started right…" she whimpered as he pressed himself further against her. "_Now_," her fingernails slid down her boyfriend's face, leaving a trail of blood in its wake as he began to undress her.

Vince threw her frilly skirt to the side and quickly helped her out of her undergarments. One of the more _enjoyable_ things about being a vampire was the sex. It just felt so right and _so_ perfect. He too shimmied out of his clothes, grabbing the velvet box before shoving it all to the side. His lips claimed hers once more, the passion growing to an astronomical level. "I'll grant your wish, but first I need you to grant mine."

Jamie lapped up the blood from her lover's cheek, causing him to shiver out of pure pleasure. This woman was so perfect, and he wanted her in every way that he could have her. "And what's that?"

In that moment, all of the traces of lust disappeared from his eyes. Vince popped open the velvet lid, showing off a silver band with four diamond gems sparking back at the brunette vampire.

She was speechless in that moment. One. Two. Three steady blinks without a word coming out of her mouth. The blonde vampire grew wary of his girlfriend's silence and continued with, "I love you, Jamie. I don't care that we have together forever and getting married is somewhat pointless. It still means something to me."

"I get what you're saying, Vince, I just… I never thought that _this_ would be how you would propose," Jamie kissed her boyfriend very gently. "I still think it's the sweetest thing ever."

"So I'll take that as a yes, then?" the undead cop asked, cracking a grin.

"Of course it's a yes, silly!" Jamie began with a grin of her own. As her fiancée slipped the diamond ring onto her third finger, he also slid inside of her, bringing the sexual tension back into the atmosphere.

With every passing moment, the two of them grew stronger as a couple. They had eternity to share the ups and downs of their relationship, and then some. It was a good of a time as any to start now.

**And that's where I'll bring the "Uncontrollable" series to a close, for now. We all know how I am with the snapshots. Thanks for being a part of this crazy fan base!**

**Keep a look out for a poll coming out soon on what I should write next! **


End file.
